I Say Hello
by 3dsidewalkchalk
Summary: Elphaba is Avaric's younger sister. Glinda and Fiyero are twins. Elphaba and Glinda are bestfriends. Fiyero and Elphaba are, well, Fiyero and Elphaba. AU. Very OOC. References to both musical and novel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note: Hello! After several years of just reading and following stories, I finally decided to give writing a shot. This is my first fic, so I'd appreciate the reviews and tips. Please be nice. :) Also, English isn't my first language so I apologize for any grammatical errors.**_

_**Just a quick overview: Elphaba is Avaric's younger sister. Frex isn't mean. Melena isn't dead. Nessarose doesn't exist. Glinda and Fiyero are twins. Elphaba and Glinda are best friends and were roommates at Shiz. Visualize the Emerald City to be just like New York City. AU. Mostly OOC. References to both musical and novel.**_

* * *

"Come on, Ric," Elphaba whined to a still sleeping Avaric. _Ugh! How frustrating is this?_, she thought to herself as she pulled off Avaric's comforter off of him and tried poking his ribs. "Leave me alone, will you?," Avaric said as he covered himself with his comforter once again. "Oz! It's a Sunday. Nobody's up this early on a Sunday morning!" With that, he started to snore. It was a game they played every Sunday. He pisses her off by not getting up when she wakes him up. She takes revenge by taking advantage of the most ticklish part of his body. Elphaba sat down at the edge of his bed and lifted his comforter to reveal his feet. She then started to lazily draw lines with her nails on Avaric's soles. _Ha! You'll get up soon_, she thought as she saw Avaric's toes curl. He was careful not to kick her. When they were little, Elphaba knelt down on the floor by the foot of the bed to tickle his soles. Feeling very ticklish, he accidentally kicked her face. No broken nose, bloody lips, nor loose teeth; just a really pissed of Elphaba. As soon as she started tickling his other foot, Avaric was up. "Good morning, Ellie," he murmured into her hair. "Ready for brunch with your big brother?" "I was ready an hour ago, you know," Elphaba said with mock annoyance. Laughing, Avaric pushed her off the bed, "Give me 10 minutes. Promise!"

Elphaba walked out of her brother's room into the living room of their shared two-bedroom apartment. It was nice living with Avaric. She felt very safe and cared for. They started living together after Elphaba graduated from Shiz. The Emerald City was the place to be if you wanted to make it big in whatever industry. She didn't want to work yet, though. Elphaba wanted to take time off for herself and explore the city she has always dreamt of visiting. Avaric, being the older protective brother that he is, offered to drop everything in Munchkinland and set out with Elphaba on her great Emerald City adventure. Their parents were generous enough to allow her to take 2 years for herself to do whatever she pleased while Avaric established himself as a pediatric resident at Crage Hospital, one of the best hospitals in Oz. Sundays were his days off so Elphaba took advantage of that by declaring Sundays as brother-sister brunch day.

Avaric picked up a shirt and cargo shorts from his dresser on the way to the bathroom. _No time to shower_, he thought to himself as he looked at the clock that read 10:30 am. He made himself look and smell presentable – washed his face, brushed his teeth, put on some cologne, combed his hair. "Ah, the things I do for Ellie," he said to himself as he passed his reflection on the mirror on the way out of his room. In the living room, he saw Elphaba watching Sunday morning cartoons lying down on the couch in her navy blue skirt and white V-neck shirt. "Finally! I'm hungry! Let's go," she said getting up from the couch and dragging Avaric to the door. "Here," she said handing over his flip flops with one hand and trying to balance herself while putting on her sandals with the other.

They made their way out of their apartment building with Elphaba mock chastising her brother for taking too long and leaving her to starve and Avaric laughing at her sillyness. Three Queens, their favorite brunch place, was just around the corner. "Guess who I saw at the clinic yesterday," Avaric said as he pulled out Elphaba's chair for her. "Who?," Elphaba asked.

"I told you to guess, didn't I?"

"Okay, okay! It's not as if I know a lot of people in the city, Ric."

"Just take one wild guess."

"Pfannee," Elphaba said knowing that her brother never wanted to hear that name again.

"NO!," Avaric blurted out with a disgusted face. "That's just mean, Ellie."

Elphaba smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders. "So, who is it?"

"Glinda."

"Glinda? Like my Glinda?," she questioned genuinely surprised.

"Do you know any other Glinda's?"

She narrowed her eyes at Avaric, "Nooooo. What was she doing there?"

"Oh, nothing. Just her regular ob-gyn check-up," Avaric stated nonchalantly before taking a sip of his bellini. He knew Elphaba was itching to call her best friend right at that moment but on their brother-sister brunches, phones weren't allowed. It was just supposed to be the two of them talking about their week and spending some quality time together. She couldn't wait to finish her food. She had to call Glinda. She wanted to squeal and be excited with her best friend like they were schoolgirls. "Call her the minute we get out of this place," Avaric said in between bites of his Eggs Benedict. "But right now, tell me about your week."

* * *

**_What did you think? Tell me if this story has a future._**

**_By the way, I read Wicked'elphaba-fiyero's We Meet Again and found Ellie so cute so I used it here, too._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: None of this is mine._**

* * *

**_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, you guys! I really appreciate the tips and the good reviews. Also, I realized I can't do fast updates because school starts soon in this country so I'm thinking I'll update every Saturday or Sunday. Again, thanks for the reviews. I was stuck writing for a while so this chapter didn't come out as good as I wanted it to be. And I know I said Elphaba and Fiyero meet for the first time but then I decided they needed to have a little history so I scratched that out. Hope you like this chapter._**

**_To ElphabaROCKS: I used Avaric instead of Shell coz he's hotter in my mind. Haha! And I think he always needs a rewrite._**

* * *

Three Queens was a prime brunch spot so it was no surprise to see it crowded. Elphaba snickered at the sight of women trying so hard to discreetly look over at their table to catch a glimpse of her brother. "What are you laughing at, bug?," Avaric asked her.

"I'm sure you've noticed the millions of girls trying to get your attention," she answered, amused.

"Well," he said while flexing his biceps. "I am one sexy beast." He said it to make Elphaba laugh but knew full well that it was a show for the other ladies. She smacked his arm while enjoying the spectacle that was her brother. "Come on, bug. It isn't only the girls who are looking. If you haven't noticed, men have been trying to sneak a peek at you," he pointed out as he pinched her nose.

"Of course they're looking. I'm green!" she exclaimed.

"Nope!" he said making the P pop. "It's because you're beautiful." He offered a smile to his sister.

"You say that because you're my brother."

"No. I say it because it's true," he smiled sweetly at Elphaba who was trying so hard not to argue with him. "Besides, they shouldn't care. It's green everywhere!" The rest of brunch went on with Avaric and Elphaba exchanging stories about the week that was. Avaric with his very interesting run-in's with the nurses and Elphaba with her sight-seeing escapades.

"My treat today, Ric," Elphaba reminded him when he asked for the bill. "Well, technically, mom and dad's treat since I'm still spending their money. But nonetheless, I'm paying."

"If you insist. Thanks, bug. Now, come on. I know you want to call Glinda already," he said offering his hand to Elphaba.

"I thought you'd never want to leave considering you have such a big fan base here at Three Queens," Elphaba joked as she got up from her seat taking Avaric's hand.

* * *

"Hi! You've reached Glinda. I'm probably busified at the moment so tell me how much you love me and I'll get back to you soon," Elphaba heard a perky voice say.

"Hey, Glin! It's Elphaba. I heard you were in town. I'd love to meet up. Miss you. Call me," she recorded and hung up. _Probably shopping_, she guessed.

She had nothing to do for the rest of the day so she decided that a workout session was in order. She tried going every other day but she was sometimes caught up in museums and shows. Elphaba packed up her gym bag with the essentials and decided to bring her bathing suit with her if she later on decided to take a dip at the gym's pool.

"Ric," she said knocking on her brother's door. "I'm heading out to the gym." Of course she had to ask permission. He'd practically burst into flames if he woke up and found out she wasn't home.

"Mmmkay," he answered groggily. "I'll be asleep."

She quietly laughed at her brother as she dug through her bag for her keys and headed out the door. _That man and his sleep_, she thought. Elphaba understood that Avaric needed his sleep since he got sleepless nights at the hospital. Sunday afternoon was always sleep-in time for him.

Elphaba's phone started ringing the moment she put on her earphones to listen to some music. She grinned widely when she saw the name on the screen. "Glinda!" she said excitedly.

"Elphie! Oh my Oz! I miss you! Do you miss me too? I'm sure I miss you more," Glinda said in one breath.

"Glin. Breathe. Yes, I miss you. And no, that's not possible," Elphaba answered as she crossed the street.

"Whatever, Elphie. Anyway, Fiyero and I are in town for the next two weeks. We should go to dinner, just the three of us like old times."

"You know I can never say no to you."

"I know. That's how great I am. Is tonight good for you?"

"Yup. I'm heading to the gym right now so maybe around 7?"

"7 it is! Do you know where Ix is?"

"51st and Broadway." _**(How original, I know!)**_

"See you there at 7! Love you," and hung up.

Elphaba just laughed at her best friend guessing she probably saw a nice sparkly pink poofy dress to add to her collection. She changed out of her skirt into her gray cycling shorts, matching sports bra, and gym shoes. She put her hair up in a bun, put her earphones on, pressed play on her iPod, and she was off to the threadmill.

A familiar scent caught her attention as she left the locker room. Cinnamon and sandalwood. It was weird, her scent tags. Elphaba associated people, places, and events with smells and that particular scent is one she can never miss.

"Fiyero?" she called out, tapping the shoulder of the man who just passed her.

With a confused look, Fiyero turned around. But that confused look was immediately replaced with a wide grin as his brain registered who was right in front of him. "Elphie!" he exclaimed pulling her into a tight hug.

* * *

_**So...? **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: None of this is mine._**

**_Author's note: Okay, I have a quite a bit to say. 1) I apologize for the delay. School started last week and I was swamped with schoolwork as early as the first day. 2) Again, I apologize for this chapter. It's a filler. I rewrote it 8 times, literally. Each of those had different settings. I think I started with a flashback at Shiz but then I decided to do it after this chapter... which will hopefully be done by Saturday. Or maybe I'd give Elphaba and Fiyero a cute fluffy moment first before going back to Shiz. What do you think? 3) I appreciate the reviews. THANK YOU, THANK YOU. 4) I just recently watched Killers. I sort of quoted a couple of lines from the movie. Can you find it?_**

* * *

"Elphaba Thropp, looking sexy as always," Fiyero said giving her a look from head to toe with an approving smile. _She's killing me with that outfit!_,he thought to himself. And because of that, he was rewarded with a punch to his arm. "Getting stronger, too!" he added.

"Shut up!" she said sticking out her tongue. "What are you doing here?" Elphaba excitedly asked.

"I just moved here. Decided to go to med school at Crage."

"Med school, huh? Male doctors have a high market value, I heard. Trying to get girls?" she teased.

"Maybe. Maybe not," he said with a smile. "Ric's doing his residency at Crage, right?"

"Yeah. You're sure to bump into him there."

"That's great!" he said. "So, Linny just called. We're apparently having dinner tonight at Ix."

"I know. Couldn't say no. And besides, I have so much to ask her!"

"I think I know what you want to ask her," he said with a smirk. "I'm gonna let you go workout now. I'll see you later, okay?" He pulled her into another hug. "I missed you, you know."

"I missed you, too. See you later," she said waving goodbye.

Elphaba couldn't get her mind off Fiyero the whole time she was working out. She didn't want to admit it but he looked so damn good. Never mind that he was sweaty when he hugged her; he looked better than the Fiyero in her mind. Looking at the time, she decided that if she wanted to look pretty for dinner, she didn't have time to squeeze in a swim so she hopped into the shower and headed home to get ready.

* * *

Elphaba walked up to the door of Ix to see Fiyero and Glinda talking to the hostess. She tapped Glinda's shoulder, deciding against covering her eyes and making her guess.

"ELPHIEEEEEEEE!" Glinda screamed quickly attaching herself to Elphaba for a hug.

"Glinda. Can't. Breathe." she said breathlessly.

"Oops, sorry," she said letting go of Elphaba. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too! When Ric told me he saw you I couldn't wait to call! And speaking of my brother seeing you, that's one huge story you owe me."

"Yeah. I'll tell you in a bit," she said offering Elphaba an apologetic smile. "Fiyero," Glinda said turning to her brother. "Elphaba's here, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed. You're just hogging her attention," Fiyero said to his sister. "Hi, Elphaba," he said kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful tonight."

With that, Elphaba blushed. "It's the dress," pointing out her navy blue dress. "You can thank Glinda for any fashion sense I have."

"No. You're beautiful without the dress." Elphaba blushed more at the comment. "Oh, you know I didn't mean it that way," Fiyero quickly defended himself when he realized how that sounded.

"Your table's ready, Mr. Tiggular," the hostess said to Fiyero. "If you would just follow me."

Fiyero motioned for the ladies to go ahead because he wanted to hit himself with that comment and because he wanted to look at her. _She's never going to want you now with all those stupid comments coming out of your mouth, Fiyero, _he scolded himself. _Oz, she's still beautiful_, he thought before pulling out Elphaba's and Glinda's chairs.

"So, Glin, I don't want to wait," Elphaba started after the waiter took their orders. "What were you doing at the hospital?"

"Okay, Elphie. If you _must_ know, it isn't anything serious," Glinda said. "I went for my regular check-up because," she stopped talking and wiggled her fingers at Elphaba.

Something sparkly caught Elphaba's eye. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked with a surprised look on her face. Fiyero was laughing at her expression.

"Yup! Boq and I got engaged last week."

"What does that have to do with the doctor's appointment?"

"Well, I wanted to see if I can have babies. Lots of babies."

"Oh. Didn't need to know that."

"But you asked!"

Elphaba ignored it. She felt so pushy. Instead, she got up from her seat to hug her best friend. "Congratulations, Glinda! I'm so happy for you!"

Glinda got up to hug her friend. "Thanks, Elphie. Now, you have to be my maid-of-honor. And! You should help me plan it while I'm here."

"We can talk about that another time," Fiyero interrupted the best friend moment when he saw Elphaba's eyes widen at Glinda's request. Elphaba mouthed a thank you at Fiyero.

"How's your self-declared 2-year vacation, Elphie?" Fiyero asked before his sister could start whining about wanting to plan the wedding.

"It's been good. It's only been 2 months since graduation but I don't think there's that much to do for 2 years."

"Tired of the museums already, Miss Thropp?" he asked playfully.

"A little." At that, Fiyero feigned shock. "I mean, I can't just go to museums and watch shows for the next 2 years, can I?"

"You're right. What do you plan to do?"

"Elphie," Glinda said reminding them of her presence. "I remember you told me you wanted to put up a preschool."

"That's still in the plans. How about you, future Doctor Tiggular?" she turned to Fiyero quickly changing the subject because she really didn't like being the center of the conversation. "What's up with you?"

"I'm becoming more and more afraid the closer it gets," he admitted.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything, oh dear brother of mine?" Glinda asked, laughing.

"Oh, I'm afraid of a lot of things. You just don't need to know it."

"Aren't twins supposed to know everything about each other?" Elphaba asked.

"She's a little slow," Fiyero staged whispered, pointing to Glinda. She heard it and punched him on the arm. "Why do the two of you always punch me?"

Elphaba and Glinda were laughing because Fiyero looked like Glinda really hurt him. "Because you make such stupid comments," Elphaba said in between breaths.

Dinner went on with more punches to Fiyero's arm, more comments about Glinda's engagement, and more jokes about Elphaba's bum life. They talked about everything that happened to them for the past 2 months over beer and cocktails, dessert and coffee.

"Okay, you guys. Let's head home. I'm getting pretty tired," Elphaba said with a yawn.

"You're right. I didn't notice it was already 2:30," Glinda agreed looking at her watch.

"We can share a cab since Fiyero's apartment is on the way to mine," Elphaba suggested.

The cab ride was quiet since the girls were both tired. Fiyero was used as a human pillow between the two of them. "Linny, we're home," he said waking up his sister. The movement woke Elphaba up.

"Bye, you guys. I'll see you soon," Elphaba said waving goodbye lazily. Fiyero noticed she was too sleepy.

"Sir," he said to the cab driver. "Could you wait a little bit? I'll bring my sister up then come back to accompany her home?" The cab driver just nodded.

In less than 5 minutes, Fiyero came back to the cab to see Elphaba looking out the window sleepily.

"You didn't have to, you know," she said as the cab drove off.

"I want to," he said pulling her towards him so she can snuggle up to his side.

She sniffed his shirt. He smelled of cinnamon, sandalwood, and beer. It took her back to Shiz.

_**Please be nice. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: None of this is mine._**

**_Author's note: I'm sorry, you guys. School has been so busy and I've had trouble writing. It's like.. I have so much ideas but I can't write it out nicely and it frustrates me. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you like this one. I'm actually open to suggestions as to where this story may go. So if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. I have so much but it sometimes comes out too cheesy or too dramatic. I just want it to be light and cute. Haha! Anyway, on with the story. Thanks again! :)_**

* * *

Fiyero carried a sleeping Elphaba out of the cab after paying the driver. _I could walk home_, he decided. It was a good thing that he asked what unit she was in and asked for her keys before she fell asleep or else he would have had to wake up Elphaba. A sleepy Elphaba who had a couple of cocktails wasn't someone he wanted to encounter at 3:30 in the morning. He knew that from experience. He carried her up the stairs and struggled to get the door open. With all that struggling, he managed to wake Avaric up.

"Who's there?" Avaric asked with a bat in hand.

"Hey, Avaric. It's Fiyero. Can you switch on the lights?"

Avaric did as asked and quickly saw Elphaba in Fiyero's arms. "Let me take her," he offered.

"No biggie. Where's her room?" Avaric rushed to open Elphaba's door knowing it was bit of a struggle to carry a sleeping person. "Thanks!" Fiyero said and headed to her room to put her down.

"You can leave her in her clothes," Avaric said with a hint of warning to his voice. He knew what Fiyero wanted to do; he was also a man after all. "It doesn't matter if she wakes up in them."

"Oh, alright," he said a little disappointedly. Fiyero took a last look at Elphaba, brushed a stray piece of hair off her face, kissed her forehead, and left her room.

"Thanks for taking her home, man," Avaric said. "Is she drunk?"

"Not really. She just had a couple of drinks but she isn't drunk. Just sleepy," Fiyero explained walking towards the door.

"It's almost 4 in the morning. How are you getting home?" Avaric asked. His big brother instincts came out. Sure, Fiyero wasn't his brother and he sure looked like he can take care of himself but he always felt the need to be protective over him and Glinda since they were Elphaba's really good friends.

"I'll walk home. It's 6 blocks, I think I can manage," Fiyero answered with a yawn.

"You can stay, if you're too tired. The couch is free for you to use," Avaric offered.

"That would be awesome," Fiyero agreed gratefully. _I'll get to see Elphaba in the morning_, he thought to himself.

"Let me just grab you a couple of pillows and a blanket," Avaric said making his way to the linen closet. "I'm leaving at around 5, so that just leaves you and Ellie. Make yourself at home," he said passing the pillows to Fiyero.

_Ooohh, alone time_, he excitedly thought to himself. "Okay. Thanks, man," he said as Avaric switched off the lights. Fiyero quickly sent Glinda a text about where he was and went to sleep.

* * *

Elphaba woke up at 10 am to find herself in last night's clothes. Feeling too gross, she headed to the bathroom for a shower. _I have to call Fiyero to thank him for taking me home_, she said to herself while she showered.

Knowing she was home alone, she wrapped herself in a towel and headed to the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee. She wasn't really paying attention so she didn't notice Fiyero sleeping on the couch. After fixing her coffee the way she liked it, she grabbed the cup and her mobile and headed to the couch wondering if Fiyero was awake so she could call him. She was searching for Fiyero's number on her phone when she noticed someone was sleeping on the couch. She screamed a girly scream in surprise when she realized who it was and quickly held on to her towel just in case it fell.

Fiyero woke up at that very girly sound. His mind immediately registered who it was and what she was wearing. "Do you always have to be wearing something revealing when you're around me?" he playfully asked Elphaba.

She blushed at that comment. "I'll be right back," she said rushing to her room to change, holding on tightly to her towel as she ran.

"Don't change on my account!" he commented. _Must.__Resist.__Stupid.__Comments,_ he reminded himself.

"Perv!" she called back laughing and shut her door. Fiyero just laughed at her while getting up to head to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Elphaba came out after a while in a white sundress. "Thanks for taking me home," she said while trying to get herself up on the counter beside where Fiyero was pouring his coffee.

With a smile, he put his hand on her knee and said, "Anything for you, darling," then winked at her.

Not only did she shiver at that but she was sure that her whole body was a puddle on the floor now. He noticed that and he was beyond ecstatic that Elphaba still reacted to him that way. He hid his grin behind his coffee cup. Elphaba hid her blushing face and bit her lower lip behind her hair.

Fiyero reached out his hand to move her hair out of her face. "Can you please not hide that face from me?" he asked brushing his thumb on her cheek.

"Do you want to shower?" Elphaba said quickly diverting the conversation before Fiyero started to become cheesy.

"With you?" Fiyero asked with a very hopeful smile.

_Well, if you play your cards right then yes_, she thought to herself but raised her eyebrow at Fiyero. "You wish," she said with a wicked smile.

"Oh, I do," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Elphaba, in turn, smacked his arm and hopped off the counter.

"But seriously, Fiyero, you need to take a shower," she said sniffing his shirt. "You can shower in my bathroom. Towels are on the rack. I'll have clothes ready for you on the bed when you're done," and she was off to Avaric's room to get Fiyero some clothes.

"Yes, dear," he said making his way to Elphaba's bathroom.

After laying out clothes for Fiyero, Elphaba settled herself, laying on her stomach, in front of the television watching the DVD she rented a couple of days ago. She wasn't paying attention to the movie, though. She was trying to think _what if I just told him I liked him - would we be together? Would we have moved in together after graduation? Would mornings like this be our usual playful morning banter? Would preparing his clothes be part of my morning routine? _

Fiyero came out of the shower to join Elphaba in the living room. He only had shorts on and was holding the shirt on one hand while running the fingers of his other hand through his hair.

_Would seeing him shirtless after a shower always leave me breathless?_

"What's with the serious face, Elphaba?" he asked bringing his face right in front of hers. Elphaba decided to ignore that question and asked him what he wanted to do for the rest of the day. "It's almost noon. We can stay here, watch movies and just order in lunch if you want," Fiyero suggested.

"Sounds good," she said getting up from the couch and walking towards the phone. "What do you want?"

Without thinking, Fiyero answered, "You."

* * *

_**Please be nice to me. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: None of this is mine._**

**_Author's note: Hey! I'm back with another chapter. Not too happy with this because there's so much I wasn't able to write but it will do. And, I've been having difficulty thinking of witty comments Fiyero could say. I hope you like it, though. *crosses fingers* Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter - Beautifully Tragic Girl, Hedwig466, Rosella95, So Anyway, and razorstar90. Sending out virtual hugs to you. And to those who added this to their story alerts - I really appreciate it. Oh, my Fiyero's orally fixated so he smokes in this chapter. I'm sorry if it doesn't sit well with anyone. Anyway, thanks again. Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

"Elphaba," Fiyero said making his way towards her. "Please say something," he almost begged taking her hand. Fiyero expected her to yell at him for being an idiot and make him leave. He was actually bracing himself for the impact of Elphaba's fist to his face. He didn't expect her to just stare at him. _Elphaba, stop torturing me!_ he whined inwardly, hoping Elphaba saw it in his face.

"Fiyero," she said just a little above a whisper. "I'm hungry." She took back her hand and turned away from him to pick up the phone. _What was that?_ she angrily asked herself. _Now you're the one coming up with stupid things to say! You've been thinking of the what-if's the whole Oz damned morning and that's all you have to tell him?_

Fiyero was left there with his mouth hanging open until he heard Elphaba ask him if Indian was okay. He closed his mouth and just nodded at her. _Okay, what was that? Totally unexpected! _He grabbed a cigarette pack from his folded jeans and headed out to the balcony to smoke, leaving Elphaba inside to place an order for lunch.

Elphaba followed him outside as soon as she hung up. "First," she said taking the half-consumed stick from Fiyero. "This is bad for you." She extinguished it and threw it over the railing. He ignored her and moved to light another one. Elphaba was quick to take the stick that was already in between his lips and the rest of the pack from his hand. "Second, are you serious?" she asked in a less motherly tone, referring to what he said a few moments ago.

"I'd rather you slap me or make me leave than ask me to explain," he said sitting down on the wooden bench and patting the space beside him as an invitation for Elphaba to sit beside him. "Or you could tell me you like me back," he continued when Elphaba sat down. Obviously, he was hoping she'd return the sentiment. He wanted to keep on talking but he didn't want to piss Elphaba off. Instead, he unwrapped a piece of gum and started chewing on it.

"You still have a thing for cinnamon-flavored gum," Elphaba noted when the smell of the gum reached her nose.

"And you still have the habit of evading the topic."

Elphaba shifted uncomfortably in her seat, moving a little away from Fiyero. "You know why."

"I know," he said with understanding, moving closer to Elphaba. He took her hand, "And I also know that you'll eventually tell me so let's skip this part where I force you to talk and just talk. Please? There's nothing to be afraid of."

Elphaba took a breath to make an excuse but Fiyero caught it quickly. "Don't even start," he said a little bit too seriously. "Just answer this," he moved so that he was now kneeling in front of Elphaba. He didn't let go of her hands and made sure she was looking straight into his eyes. "Do you at least feel something for me?"

_It's now or never, Elphaba_, she said to herself. Elphaba nodded at Fiyero's question, never breaking eye contact.

"Like something you don't feel for anyone else?" he probed, hopeful.

"Yes, since the first time I met you," she admitted shyly.

Fiyero thought his heart was going to burst with the admission. He kissed her knuckles in an attempt to hide the embarrassingly silly grin threatening to come out. "And that's all I need to know," he said pulling her up and leading her back inside.

"And then what?" Elphaba asked.

"You can let me kiss you," he suggested, taking a step closer.

"You want to kiss me?" She moved closer, too.

"Yes," he admitted with a gulp.

"Well, tough luck! I don't. You just smoked," she said with a very wicked smile.

"Or not," he said scratching his head, feeling very embarrassed.

Elphaba pointed to both of them. "Are we," she said turning serious now, "a thing?"

"Darling," he said pulling her by the waist so she was now seated on his lap, "we're everything."

She was uncomfortable, he could tell. He loosened his grip on her so she could get up if she wanted to. But she never did. Elphaba eventually relaxed and stayed seated on his lap feeling quite comfortable. Fiyero was playing with her hair while her head was resting on his shoulder.

The food came and they argued about who would pay. "Let me get it," Elphaba said. "This is my place and I ordered it. I would've ordered it even if you weren't here."

Fiyero moved her hand out of the way and handed the delivery guy his money. "I won't ever let you pay for anything as long as you're with me," he said. _Poor man probabaly thinks we're crazy_, he thought to himself when he saw the confused face of the delivery guy. "Thank you, sir," he said before shutting the door.

"And why is that?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I won't let my girlfriend pay."

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" she asked, amused. She uncrossed her arms and made her way towards Fiyero.

"Aren't you?" he asked pulling her flush against his chest. "Or do you prefer lover? My woman?"

"My woman's too sexist. Lover's too sexual," she explained. "Girlfriend's too cute. But I'll take it," she said kissing Fiyero's nose. "That makes you my boyfriend," she added.

"No shit, Sherlock," he said moving in to kiss her. But he earned a punch to his arm before his lips even reached hers. "I can call you an abusive girlfriend, you know," he said playfully.

Elphaba moved back from him and pulled his arm towards the table. "Call me whatever you want. I'm hungry," she reminded him.

* * *

"You really should stop smoking," Elphaba said closing the door to the balcony. She sounded disappointed.

"My mouth always has to be doing something and my jaw hurts from chewing gum. You fell asleep so I couldn't talk to you," he explained though he knew they were bullshit excuses. "I'd kiss you but you won't let me," he said as he took a last long puff from his cigarette and put it off.

"Fiyero, it's like licking an ashtray!" she said. Fiyero looked insulted. "But I'd let you if you stopped smoking," she added while slipping back inside. It sounded like a promise.

"Deal," he said tossing the rest of his pack in the trash and headed back inside. "How long is Avaric's shift at the hospital?" he asked as he took a seat beside Elphaba.

"You smell," she lightly pushed him away. "24 hours, why do you ask?"

"I just don't want him to see me still here when he gets home," he explained. "I'm a little scared of your brother, if I'm being honest."

Elphaba laughed heartily at that confession. "Ric's not scary!"

"Not to you! He's your brother," he said. "He looks like he's going to cut my balls off. And I don't want that. Ever." Elphaba was still laughing. She couldn't believe Fiyero was scared of Avaric. Yeah, he was well-built but he was like a cuddly bear deep inside. "Yeah, keep laughing," he said faux insulted. "I'm going home before he finds me here and hangs me by the balls." Elphaba followed him to the door.

"You can stay the night again, you know," she offered.

"I want to but I don't have to. And besides, I don't want Glinda to be alone for too long," he explained. "How about we give ourselves time to miss each other and I take you out on Friday?" he said pulling Elphaba closer.

She put one hand on his chest and the other found its way to his hair. "I don't know. I should ask my boyfriend," she said running her fingers through his hair.

"I think he'll say it's a great idea," he said a little breathlessly. She was now playing with both his ears and kissing his face all over except for his lips.

"I think so, too," she said with a kiss to his nose. "Now go. And take a shower, please," she said with a gentle shove to his shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am," he said kissing her nose, too. "Good night, babe."

She wrinkled her nose at the stale smell of cigarettes and at the same time blushed at the pet name. She found babe too cute but couldn't help but melt inside. "Shower!" she reminded him as he slipped out the door.

"I'm going to take a really cold one, you know," he found himself saying to no one in particular because Elphaba already shut the door. _Oh, Oz, Elphaba! You're dangerous to me._

_

* * *

**What do you think?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**_

_**Author's note: It's a light week at school so I think I'll be able to do 2 updates this week (including this). Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm super happy you liked it. I hope you like this one, too. Don't worry, I'm making Fiyero quit smoking.. because I want them to kiss already! Hahaha! Boq doesn't have a surname, does he? I used something else. I've been thinking if he had one in the book but couldn't remember if he did. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Avaric came home at around 7 in the morning and panicked the moment he saw a discarded pair of jeans and a shirt on the couch. _Fiyero!_ He assumed he was still in the apartment when he recognized the clothes. _Oh Unnamed God, please don't let me see something I should never see_, he silently prayed as he approached Elphaba's room. He was, however, greeted by the sight of his sister sitting up on her bed, back against the headboard, with a book in hand. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in and smiled when she looked up at him.

"Morning, Ellie!" he greeted her, the sound of panic thankfully wasn't evident in his voice.

"Hey, big brother. Do you want me to fix you breakfast before you go to sleep?" she asked moving to get up from bed.

"That would be great," he said gratefully, extending his hand to help her up. He discreetly checked her bathroom before following her to the kitchen. _He's not here, Avaric_, he told himself. _No need to worry._

"Yum! French toast," he said when his mind registered the stuff Elphaba was bringing out.

They talked about Avaric's 24 hour shift while Elphaba was making breakfast. He told her about the flirtatious nurses and residents, the almost-impolite parents of his patients, the goings-on in the on-call room, and the kids he loves so much. "I swear, I'm going to have 10 children of my own someday," he said beaming.

"Ten kids, Avaric? Are you serious?" she asked laughing almost dropping the plate she was just about to hand over to Avaric. He nodded to answer her question and smiled gratefully for the food. "Good luck finding a woman who would want to have children with you. You are a child on your own, Ric!"

"No worries! I'm sure to make the baby-making enjoyable," he said laughing at himself. Elphaba almost choked on her food. "So, did Fiyero go home naked or what?" he asked pointing to the clothes on the couch.

"I let him borrow your clothes. He'll bring it back on Friday," she said while pouring 2 glasses of orange juice.

Avaric raised his eyebrow. "Friday?"

"Date night," she said as if it wasn't a big deal but all she really wanted to do was jump up and down in excitement for Friday.

"You and Fiyero?" She nodded. "Dating?" She nodded again. "Tell him that if he does anything stupid, I'll shave off his hair or something," he said jokingly but Elphaba knew he meant it. And that _or something_ meant something much worse than having his hair shaven off.

"You won't have to hunt him down if ever you find the need to do that," she said. "He's going to Crage for med school."

"Mr. Dancing Through Life is going to be a doctor?" he asked, not believing it one bit.

She felt mean for laughing but it really was hard to believe. "He really is." Avaric laughed, still not believing it, as he made his way to his room to sleep the day away before another 24 hour shift. "I'm going to the gym in a bit then out shopping with Glinda after lunch," she called out to her brother who she was sure was now half-naked, under his sheets, and dead to the world.

* * *

"It's going to be a small, simple wedding," Glinda said telling Elphaba about the upcoming Tiggular-Castien* nuptials.

"Small? Simple?" Elphaba asked confused because small and simple weren't words that were usually associated with Glinda's events.

"Yeah. It's going to be intimate, the ceremony - just our parents, Fiyero, and of course you. Buuuuut," her eyes widened, "the reception's going to be the most splendiferous event of the year!" Glinda then started on her spiel of plans for the party – ice sculptures and an orchestra and birds and sparkles and everything else Elphaba couldn't keep up with.

"I knew it!" Elphaba said as Glinda pulled her to the lingerie store. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going to look for a dress?" she asked remembering that Glinda told her they were going to shop for her maid of honor dress and promised that it would be the only thing they'd shop for.

"We were going to shop for just that but you didn't tell me you're going on a date with my brother," Glinda said feigning hurt with a hand to her chest and pouted lips but with eyes telling her she was happy they were dating.

"We are," Elphaba said beaming with excitement. "But I don't need lingerie!" she whined while Glinda was busy picking out stuff for her.

"You'll never know when you will," Glinda said seriously. "Now, try these on," she pushed Elphaba with a mountain of things to try into one of the fitting rooms.

Elphaba considered it. She wasn't in the mood to argue with Glinda and besides, she always won so it was essentially a waste of time to argue. It wasn't as if she was going to use them anytime soon but just the thought of having them in her possession, she felt sexier already. She wondered if Fiyero will think so, too. "I'm surprised you didn't pick out loud colors, Glin," Elphaba commented as she looked through the various sets Glinda picked out. "They're all black," she said genuinely surprised.

"Bright isn't sexy, Elphaba," Glinda said from outside the door. "Didn't I teach you anything?" Elphaba laughed. "Show me everything you try on," she said trying to peek at Elphaba who stopped her and said she'll come out every time she put on a new one.

Glinda must have picked out one of each. Elphaba felt like she was drowning in a sea of black bras and panties and corsets and chemises and babydolls in satin and lace and cotton and silk. Half an hour, or maybe more, went by with _Ooooh, get that_'s and _If I were a guy, I'd totally do you_'s from Glinda and _Are you sure this is me?_'s from Elphaba. They must have bought Glinda's weight in lingerie because she eventually felt the need to buy some for herself as well. She was, after all, getting married.

"Elphie," Glinda said as they were strolling around the mall looking for the dress shop. "Will you wear pink for me?" Elphaba's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. Glinda laughed. "I hate your aversion to pink."

"Pink," Elphaba said pointing to Glinda's dress. "And green," she said moving her forearm towards Glinda's dress, "do not go together."

Glinda considered this. Even though she wanted pink, she didn't want Elphaba to be mad at her and not be her maid of honor anymore. "Eggplant it is, then!"

"Eggplant? Is that even a color? All this time I thought it was just a vegetable!" Elphaba asked while a laughing Glinda pulled her to the shop.

Glinda had Elphaba try on all the possible dresses in the shop until, "I think I just want to design your dress," she said thoughtfully. "I graduated with a degree in fashion design, after all." She said it as though it was the best idea in the world. And maybe it was. Elphaba really didn't feel right in the dresses she tried on and she trusted Glinda's fashion sense most of the time.

"Elphie," Glinda called out to Elphaba who was still in the dressing room putting back her regular clothes. "Someone's calling you," she said rummaging through Elphaba's purse for her phone. "It's Fiyeroooooo!" she squealed.

Elphaba was rushing to get out. Her dress wasn't even zipped up when she grabbed the phone from Glinda. "Hi!" she said the moment she pressed the button but realized that he couldn't hear her. "Hi," she repeated.

"Hey, babe," he said knowing Elphaba liked the pet name even though she didn't say so. "Is my sister being nice to you?"

"Yes, she is. What's up?" she said as she motioned for Glinda to help zip her up. _Help?_, she mouthed. _Thanks!_

"Do you want to catch a show and have dinner on Friday or just dinner?" he asked.

"Dinner and a show, please. If you don't mind," she answered sitting down beside Glinda who was now texting a million words per minute; her thumbs all blurry to Elphaba's vision.

"You've probably seen all the shows," he commented realizing that it was all Elphaba did the past 2 months.

"I'll watch whatever you want to watch, Fiyero," she said as Glinda motioned for her to get up and start walking. She put up her hand to say _in a bit_ but Glinda wouldn't have any of it. "Your sister's bullying me already," she said eyeing Glinda. "Talk to you later?"

"Of course. Have fun!" he said before hanging up.

"There's so much other stuff waiting to be bought, Elphie!" Glinda said the moment Elphaba pocketed her phone. "If I could buy the whole mall, I'd but it now," she said as if there'd ever be a shortage of sparkles and fluff.

"Shoes?" Elphaba suggested even though she was already tired.

"Yes!" Glinda squealed practically bouncing out the store leaving Elphaba a few steps behind to wonder why they were even friends.

* * *

_***Castien is supposedly Elvish for tender. I read it somewhere, can't remember where exactly, but I took note of it. **_

_**What do you think?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**_

_**Author's note: Hello! Another update this week. This chapter is a flashback. I'll get on with the date soon. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter - So Anyway, Hedwig466, and razorstar90. Hope you like this one. Enjoy! :)**_

**

* * *

**

**(In Munchkinland. A week after Shiz graduation.)**

The Tiggular twins made their way to Munchkinland to attend a party hosted by the Thropp's in celebration of Elphaba's graduation, Avaric's passing of the medical boards, and a going away party for the both of them since they were both moving to the Emerald City.

"Daddy, you remember Glinda," Elphaba said as she ushered Glinda and Fiyero into the living room.

"Of course. Who would ever forget Miss Glinda?" he said laughing as Glinda gave him a quick hug.

Fiyero wondered why Glinda was that close to Elphaba's dad and as if she heard him she gave him a look that said _What? I spent my vacations here with Elphie!_

"This is Fiyero, Glinda's twin brother. I don't think you've met him before," Elphaba said pointing to Fiyero who was now shaking hands with her father.

"Good afternoon, sir," Fiyero said.

"Do I look too old to you? You can call me Frex," Frex said.

"Or Mr. T, like I do!" Glinda interrupted.

"Or that," Frex said laughing. "Thank you for coming," he said motioning for the twins to sit down.

"What's 2 days in Munchkinland when I might not see Elphie ever again?" Glinda said dramatically. Everyone laughed at her. "Oh, is Mrs. T here?" she asked. Glinda and Melena were fast friends. If Elphaba didn't look too much like Melena and if Glinda wasn't sure she shared a womb with Fiyero, she'd actually think Melena was her mother. They bonded quickly over the latest fashion and party planning and being popular and all other girly things.

"She's out doing errands for tomorrow's party but she has been waiting for you all week," Frex said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think she likes you better than me," Elphaba said feigning hurt but laughed at the silliness of that thought. Everyone laughed along with her. "And speaking of my mother, she's here. I can hear her barking demands already," she said jokingly. Glinda rushed to the door to meet Melena. The rest were sure they saw each other already because Squealing started. And it wasn't just Glinda squealing. "Mother, how unladylike of you to squeal like that," Elphaba mock scolding her mother.

"Oh, shush! I was just excited to see your best friend," Melena said kissing Elphaba's forehead. "You must be Fiyero," she said when she saw him sitting across from Elphaba. "Come give me a hug."

_Oh, dear. My mother's too perky! Perkier than Glinda._ Elphaba thought to herself as she saw Fiyero get up to hug her mom. "Mom, let him go. You might make him want to run away!" she said laughing.

"It's fine, Elphaba," Fiyero said. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Thropp."

Melena gasped. "Mrs. Thropp? Please! Call me Melena. Unless you want to be sent back to the Vinkus," she said patting Fiyero's head.

Fiyero was laughing now. "Melena it is, then." Elphaba could have sworn she heard her mother say "Good boy" as if Fiyero was a dog. She laughed internally.

"So, Glin, you're staying in my room, as always," Elphaba said. "Fiyero can stay in the room across Ric's."

"Alright, then," Melena said. "Let's get you kids settled in."

"Be ready by 7 for dinner, kids," Frex said as the 3 friends got up from the couch.

After reminding her dad to add in Boq for dinner's headcount and to call Avaric to tell him to come home already, she led the twins up the stairs and into their rooms. Boq was Elphaba's childhood friend. He lived next door to the Thropp's. And of course, he was Glinda's current boyfriend.

* * *

Melena made her famous pasta dish for dinner while Frex grilled up some steak and fish to go with it. "Do you need any help, sir?" Fiyero asked him when he went out to the deck to smoke but saw Frex out grilling. Frex looked at him and Fiyero said, "Oh, right. Frex. Sorry. Do you need any help?"

"Not really but you can stay to keep me company," he said taking a sip out of his wine glass. "And you can smoke, you know. I don't mind," Frex said pointing to the cigarette pack in Fiyero's hand.

Fiyero shook his head and pocketed his cigarettes. He didn't want Frex to think he was a regular smoker. He smoked only when he was stressed and Elphaba leaving for the Emerald City was a huge stressor at the moment. It was a bigger stressor than his medical school applications, he decided.

"Pour yourself a glass of wine or get yourself a beer from the fridge and sit down, Fiyero," he said when he noticed Fiyero just standing there. Fiyero poured himself some wine. "Tell me about yourself. I seem to know a whole lot about your sister."

"It sure looks like it. She spent so much time here. I always chose to go home and visit our parents and our little sister," he explained.

"That's very thoughtful of you," Frex noted. "How old is your little sister? I'd love to know if she's anything like Glinda."

Fiyero laughed picturing his sisters. "Her name's Nor, she's 6. And she's definitely a mini Glinda – from the hair down to the voice. It's very funny, really, when they're together. Glinda and Nor are like the same size."

They talked about Fiyero's family and how he thinks he's surrounded with too much estrogen since his dad wasn't home too much – workaholic. Frex was very interested about the Vinkus since he has never been there. Fiyero told him everything and made Frex promise to call him up when he went. Frex told him about all the crazy antics Elphaba and Glinda came up with when they were home for vacation. In return, Fiyero told him about all the crazy antics they came up with at Shiz. They laughed at how the 2 ladies looked like such an unlikely pair – Elphaba being serious and Glinda being, well, Glinda.

"What are your plans? You just graduated," Frex asked when the conversation shifted to their recent commencement exercises.

"There aren't any concrete plans as of now. I applied to Shiz and Crage for med school. If I don't get accepted, then I'll have to think again. Teach, maybe," he said suddenly feeling like he was being scrutinized for not having definite plans. "Just anything that has to do with kids."

"Well, I wish you luck with med school. I'm sure you will make it," he said patting Fiyero's back before heading back inside to take the steaks and fish to the kitchen.

* * *

"So, Ellie," Melena said looking up to Elphaba. "You never told me Fiyero was cute." Glinda laughed thinking that Melena's observation was ridiculous. "Don't laugh, Glinda. He is cute. If I was your age, I'd totally go for someone like him," Melena said. "I love his eyes – they look like sea glass. And his hair. Oh, his hair." Melena actually swooned.

"Mom, that's disgusting!" Elphaba said almost falling off her stool from laughing.

"What's digusting?" Frex asked when he came into the kitchen with the plate of grilled stuff in his hands. Fiyero was right behind him and asked the same thing.

"Mrs. T thinks Fiyero's cute," Glinda said successfully spilling water on the table because she was laughing so hard. All 4 of them were laughing at Melena now.

"Come on! I was just saying that Ellie and Fiyero would look cute together," Melena said going back to plating the pasta. She didn't notice Fiyero and Elphaba blush at that comment.

Fiyero and Elphaba didn't notice that Glinda saw their facial expressions. _I always knew they liked each other. I need to set them up somehow... But how? She's leaving soon! I need to talk to Mrs. T about this._

"Mom, stop playing matchmaker and finish dinner," Avaric said as he came in the kitchen to announce his arrival. "I'm hungry!" Elphaba and Melena gave him a look that said _You're always hungry, you big oaf!_

"It's ready," she said. "Now go wash up. Ric, holler for Boq!"

**

* * *

_What do you think?_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**_

**_Author's note: Yes, two chapters in one night. There's an In The Heights and a Defying Gravity reference there somewhere. And, has anyone seen Mandy Gonzalez on Broadway? She's amazing! I saw her in May and I've been listening to bootleg recordings of her on YouTube just recently (because I usually don't have time to look for any) and WOW! Just wow! I forgot how amazing she sounds. It's funny how geeky and not cynical she portrays Elphaba. Anyway, this chapter's short but there's more Fiyero + Elphaba in this chapter than there was in the last two so I hope you like it. Enjoy, you guys! :)_**

**_PS: I said Nessarose doesn't exist in this but then she does. But she won't play a huge part. Just like a cameo role. :)_**

**

* * *

**

**(Still in Munchkinland. Party time!)**

Elphaba wasn't one for her parents' huge parties. She usually just went out to say hello to the guests, have a glass or two of wine, then head back inside the house to lock herself in the study to move on with her reading list – even if it was her birthday they were celebrating. It just wasn't her thing. She was never comfortable in large crowds, always assuming that people were talking about her or staring and pointing at her skin. It wasn't always true; she was just paranoid like that.

For this party, however, she promised her parents that she'd stay the whole time. She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but she'd actually miss these parties when she moved out to the City. And besides, Glinda and Fiyero were there to keep her company. She wanted to spend as much time with them as possible.

Elphaba just finished talking to her Aunt Nessarose – spinster, wheelchair-bound, annoying – and was now on the look-out for her brother to tell him that their aunt was looking for him. She was one of those people Elphaba tries to avoid at these parties because she talks too much and Elphaba just wants to get out. Besides, she liked Avaric better than her. Avaric just goes up to her because he knows how she slips a couple hundred dollars in his hand when he leans down to kiss her cheek.

"There you are!" Avaric and Elphaba said at the same time when they saw each other by the buffet table.

"Aunt Nessa is looking for you," Elphaba said pointing over to the lady in the wheelchair.

"Fiyero was looking for you," Avaric said pointing to Fiyero who was talking to Glinda and Boq. "Go spend time with your friends," he said before pushing her gently towards their direction.

Elphaba walked over to her friends but secretly kept an eye at her brother. She laughed at Avaric's fake enthusiasm as he went over to their aunt and kissed her cheek. She laughed more when he acted surprised she was giving him money. She sat down beside Fiyero who was sitting across Glinda and Boq. Fiyero was listening rather intently on Glinda and Boq's conversation about their upcoming vacation.

"You were looking for me?" Elphaba asked putting her hand on Fiyero's shoulder.

"Yeah," he said smiling at her. "I was getting bored with those two," pointing to Glinda and Boq who were now on their way to the dance floor. They watched as several couples filled the dance floor and swayed gently to the music being played. "Want to dance?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked but deep inside she was actually waiting all night for him to ask her to dance. She always waited for him to ask everytime they went out. He always did. She always acted like she didn't want to.

"I can always ask someone else to dance if you don't want to," he said feigning hurt. "Your cousin over there," pointing to the direction of the said cousin Avaric was talking to, "is quite pretty." Elphaba laughed but squeezed his hand, got up, and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. "I know you always want to dance with me," he said smiling.

Fiyero pulled her close to him, holding her hand against his chest. "You know," he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm jealous of the Emerald City."

Elphaba look up at him confused. "Don't you mean you're jealous of me because I'm going to the Emerald City?"

"You heard it right. I'm jealous of the Emerald City because she gets you for at least 2 years and I don't. I get to go back to the Vinkus or stay at Shiz and I won't get to see you," he confessed.

Elphaba laughed. "Then come with me. Think of what we can do together," she said secretly wanting him to say he will come with her to the City.

"I can think of other things we can do together," he said suggestively earning himself a punch in the shoulder. "But seriously, when you're on your own and suddenly without me, will you forget about me?"

"I couldn't if I tried," Elphaba said seriously and smiled at the relieved expression Fiyero had on his face. But then she felt uncomfortable with all the seriousness, "Because then there will be no one to punch. I hate to admit it but I'll actually miss your untimely comments," she said using the one he made earlier as an example, "And I'll miss your stupid face."

"You love my stupid face," he said tossing his hair.

Elphaba smiled, moved in closer to Fiyero, and breathed in his cologne as if committing it to memory. _Denying you like him won't make it go away, Elphaba!_

_

* * *

**So...?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: None of this is mine._**

**_Author's note: I'm sorry, you guys! I think it's been a month since I last updated. I've been busy with school and well, I've been very uninspired. I think it's because of what has been happening in school lately. I had long exams 2 weeks ago and I have been studying like crazy... only to find out I failed 2 out of the 3 exams I took. That's irrelevant to the story, though. I just wanted to share a little. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. And to those who added the story to their Story Alerts and Favorites. :) We're back in the Emerald City and it's date night. I hope you like this. x_**

* * *

It was 6:30 pm. Fiyero was half an hour early to pick up Elphaba. He knew she wasn't ready because Glinda was dressing her up. _Should I have gotten her flowers? Elphaba doesn't like flowers. But she's still a girl. Girls appreciate little things. Ugh! _He was expecting Glinda to be the one to open the door when he knocked. Much to his surprise, it was Avaric. _Oh, Oz! I thought he had long shifts at the hospital_, he thought worriedly to himself. Taking a deep breath, he greeted Avaric with a wide smile.

Looking at Fiyero then to his watch, Avaric said, "Ellie was right about you being different. Come in." He then turned to Fiyero with a very serious face. "You and Ellie, huh?"

Fiyero visibly gulped. He was seated on the loveseat across Avaric. He was a picture of pure anxiety. "Is that not okay?"

"Depends on what your intentions are," Avaric said sounding too father-like. Fiyero felt like a highschool boy being interrogated by his date's father.

"Well, I like her. A lot. If that means anything to you. And I don't plan on leaving her," Fiyero explained.

"You shouldn't plan on _touching_ her, too," Avaric warned.

Fiyero's eyes widened. "You're kidding, right? Like ever?" It was Avaric's turn to be surprised. "Not that I have any plans for that tonight... Or any other night in the future," Fiyero added realizing he sounded like a whiny teenager.

"Just make sure she doesn't end up like any of the other girls you _touched_ back at Shiz," he said. "Or I will do worse things to you than just shaving your hair off. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Fiyero answered. "You have to know, your sister's special. I will try my best not to intentionally hurt her. If I do, I'd be the one looking for you to torture me."

"Sounds like a plan," Avaric said sounding pleased with Fiyero. "So, did you get tickets for the show I told you about?" Avaric asked making light of the conversation when he realized Fiyero might just pee in his pants anytime soon.

* * *

Glinda was on Elphaba's bed browsing through some magazines when Elphaba came out of the bathroom. She screamed excitedly at the sight of her best friend.

"Is the green that repulsive that you just had to scream?" Elphaba asked her best friend who was on the bed looking at her with wide eyes.

"You know I love the green, Elphie," Glinda answered. "It's just that sometimes I think I'm a lesbian and that you and I should just totally hook up." Elphaba snorted at the absurdity of the idea. "I'm serious," Glinda said keeping a straight face.

"Well, if this date with your brother doesn't work out, I'll let you know," Elphaba said before the two of them burst into laughter.

"But seriously, Elphie, you look gorgeous," Glinda said taking a good look at Elphaba. She was in a midnight blue cap-sleeved drape dress that fell just right above her knees. Her hair was loosely curled but the front part was braided like a headband. Glinda remembered how Fiyero told her to stop insisting on dressing up Elphaba in pink and putting make-up on her after one of their makeover sessions so she put very minimal make-up on Elphaba. "Thanks to me, of course," Glinda added tossing her hair.

Elphaba checked herself out in the mirror and decided that she looked decent enough to go out on a date with the guy she has been head-over-heels in love with for the past four years, not that he needed to know that yet. "Thanks," she said before moving in to hug her best friend who quickly jumped at Elphaba's very rare display of physical affection.

* * *

Fiyero craned his head looking past Avaric when he heard a door slam. Out came his pink ball of a twin sister talking to Elphaba like she was her mother, telling to straighten her back and smile.

"Oh, they're done," Avaric said to Fiyero when he noticed the girls' presence. "You're not late yet, aren't you?"

Fiyero just shook his head; eyes focused on the girl who plopped herself down beside Avaric. His mouth hung open at the sight of Elphaba. "Wow, Fiyero," Glinda said throwing a piece of rolled up paper into Fiyero's mouth before sitting down beside Elphaba. He almost choked on it and gave Glinda an annoyed look. Avaric, Glinda, and Elphaba laughed at Fiyero's face. "You look at her like that and she's dressed up nicely. I wonder how you'd look at her if she's naked in front of you," Glinda said still laughing.

Elphaba blushed, looked away from everyone, and tried to hide her blushing face with her hair. She was unsuccessful.

Avaric stopped laughing.

Fiyero stuttered, "Elpha… Elbaba… El… Naked…" The mere suggestion sent his mind on overdrive. He stopped when he saw Avaric's face turn serious. He fake coughed before standing up to help Elphaba up from her seat. "Ready to go?" he asked holding his hand out for her.

"I thought we were never leaving," Elphaba said taking Fiyero's hand. She turned to Glinda to ask her if she wanted to walk out with them but she declined, wanting to stay and catch up with Avaric. With a promise to meet up with Glinda before she leaves for the Vinkus and a reminder from Avaric to be safe, Fiyero and Elphaba were out the door.

"I hope my brother wasn't too hard on you," Elphaba said in a very apologetic voice when she noticed that Fiyero was acting a little bit awkward.

He laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand lightly. "He wasn't. I totally get where he's coming from," he said with a smile. "After you," he said motioning for her to exit the building while holding a hand out to stop the door from closing. Fiyero pulled on her hand to stop her from walking. "I don't think we've said hello properly yet," he said kissing her cheek. "Hi."

"Hello," she said reaching up to pinch his nose who in turn wrinkled his nose. Fiyero took her hand, kissed it, laced his fingers with hers and pulled on it gently so they'd start walking.

"You look nice tonight," he commented.

"That's an obligatory comment," she said bumping shoulders with him.

"No, seriously. Nice isn't the word. I meant gorgeous," he said with a silly grin.

"Fiyero, don't say that." She could feel her cheeks heat up.

"Then can I say— I couldn't get my mind of you all day?" He turned the moment she smiled widely and blushed more if that was even possible. "All week is more like it."

"I've been thinking about you all week, too. You should ask your sister. She wanted to tape my mouth shut," Elphaba admitted. Fiyero wanted to jump up and down like a girl because Elphaba never admitted these kinds of things freely. He settled for a not-so-subtle fist pump which earned him stares from other people.

"Where are we going?" Elphaba asked Fiyero after walking several blocks in silence before remembering that he never told her what they were watching. She just noticed they were heading towards Ozma Park. She just fell in step with him, following him wherever he would take her.

"The Park," he said holding out tickets to her. She almost squealed in excitement. "I know you've seen all the Broadway shows. Your brother told me you've never gone to Dillamond at the Park. And lucky for us, my parents decided to skip the show this year so I asked them for the tickets."

He beamed at the excitement in her face. Elphaba stopped walking to hug Fiyero. "Thanks, boyfriend." Fiyero almost stumbled over at Elphaba's unexpected hug which seemed more like she hopped on for a piggy back ride.

"You're welcome," he said chuckling at the fact that she calls him _boyfriend_. "Now, come on. We don't want to be late." He took her hand again and gently tugged on it so she'd start walking.

"_I_ don't want to be late. _You_, however, I'm not sure," she said. "If I remember correctly, you were almost always late for all of your classes back at Shiz."

"Heeey! I'm a changed man," he whined trying to sound offended. "I started to come to class on time and take things seriously in my third year!"

"Yeah because you needed better grades for med school," she said remembering how he practically begged Boq to help him.

"Thanks to you and Boq, it's happening," he said gratefully. "But then, it's more because of Boq. All you did was distract me."

"I so did not distract you!" she defended herself.

"Of course you did! Your presence always distracts me from whatever I'm doing,"

"Oh, so the cheese begins," she said laughing. "Will it ever end?"

"Nope," he said making the P pop. "It's part of the package, darling." Fiyero led her to their seats, waited for her to sit down, and sat himself comfortably beside her with an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks for this, Fiyero," she said leaning into him and patting his lap and keeping her hand there.

Fiyero took the hand that was on his lap and gave it a kiss. "You won't be thanking me for the show if you keep your hand there," he said earning a poke to the ribs and a stage-whispered "Shut it!" from a laughing Elphaba.

* * *

At 1 in the morning, Elphaba still didn't want to go home. They passed the time over coffee and pie at Three Queens. Fiyero insisted they stay near her apartment building so they didn't have to walk far if she started to feel tired.

"So, what do you think of your sister getting married?" she asked before taking a piece of pie.

"I'm excited for her and Boq," he said. "But it makes me want to get married and start a family, too." _With you, if you'll have me._

"You're such a girl, Fiyero!" He just shrugged and ate another bit of pie. He didn't have anything else to say because he was imagining what it would be like to get married to her. Apparently, he was staring into space. Elphaba snapped her fingers at him. "Hello? Are you still there?"

"Oh! Sorry!" he said smiling apologetically. "I was just thinking about all the glitter I'm sure will be present at her wedding."

"Riiiight," she said nodding, not believing it one bit. She played along anyway. "And the pink. Oh my Oz, the piiiiink!"

"I feel bad for you. I get to pick out my own tux but you get to be dressed up by her," he commented. "Not only does she pick out your dress for you. She's actually designing it. Imagine all the fluff, Elphaba. FLUFF!" He started to become animated which made him look like an insane person. Elphaba was greatly amused.

"She promised no fluff and no pink. I think I'm safe," she said silently laughing. "I'm getting a bit tired. Ready to go?" He nodded and asked for the check. "You're not sleepy yet, are you? You can still manage to get home?"

"Don't worry about me, babe. I'll be okay," he smiled at her. He paid the bill and helped her out of her seat. "I'll walk you up."

"You don't have to," she said thinking he was too tired and that he might not be able to make it home.

"I _always_ walk you to your room, Elphaba," he said remembering all the times he accompanied her back to her dorm room. "Why would it be any different now?" He picked up her purse and slung it over his shoulder. She just leaned towards him and he wrapped his arms around her while they walked back to Elphaba's apartment building.

"Soooo…." Fiyero started when they got to her door. Elphaba arched her eyebrow. "Glinda said something about…" The look on her face told Fiyero she understood what he was going to say.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd know that you won't see them," she said referring to the black lace underwear set Glinda forced her to wear. Fiyero looked dejected. "What? Don't look at me like that!" She was more amused than annoyed.

"Sorry. You're right. And your brother warned me about this, too. Sorry," he said.

"You're such a boy. Maybe next time," she said sounding like she was promising something.

"Really?" Fiyero asked getting a bit excited.

"Maybe," she smiled. Fiyero was looking all too hopeful. "What do you want?"

Fiyero thought of saying he really wanted to see her in what Glinda described as the sexiest pieces of clothing Elphaba owned but decided against it. "You know what I want?"

"What?"

"To be kissed," he said moving a step towards her.

"Well, I can do that," she said leaning in but stopped just short of his lips. He held her by the waist and closed the gap. She pulled away after a quick soft one and looked at him like she was making sure he was really there but leaned in for another one - this time longer and deeper. Her hands were now on his face looking like she was pulling him closer. Fiyero was sure his heart stopped beating the moment she leaned in for another one. After what seemed like forever, she reluctantly pulled away and took a step back. Elphaba raised a finger to her lips, "Wow."

Fiyero stepped forward, "Wow is right." He leaned in to kiss her forehead, "Good night, babe." He turned towards the stairs and started walking when he heard his name and footsteps coming closer to him.

Elphaba tiptoed a little to give him a quick peck on the lips. She smiled widely, "Good night, boyfriend," and turned away towards her apartment.

* * *

_**What did you think? Please be nice. Your reviews might just bring back my inspiration to write again.**_

_**There was an In The Heights reference somewhere there. Did you catch it? Oh, there was a Before Sunrise reference, too.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: None of this is mine._**

**_Author's note: Hey kids! I'm back sooner than expected. I wasn't supposed to update until after the 2nd wave of exams but I just had to. This is mainly just fluffy filler stuff. The story was going on in my mind while I was studying so I just had to write it down. I'm still thinking of how to inject some drama into this. Oh, I made Elphaba get a job as a preschool teacher because I decided she was bored just being touristy and stuff. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed chapter 9 - So Anyway, razorstar90, jnjluvsbooks32, Beautifully Tragic Girl, and ToThoseWhoGroundMe. And thanks to those who added this to their Favorites and Alerts. Hope you like this! :)_**

* * *

_(Fast forward 2 months)_

It was a Thursday evening and Fiyero was on the floor slumped over his textbooks that were on the coffee table trying to process all the information he needed to pass the exam he had the next day. He was too caught up in what he was studying that he did not hear Elphaba come through the door. As he turned a page of the book he was studying, he saw a flurry of black and green in his periphery. He was confused at first as to how she got in but immediately remembered that he gave her a set of keys. "Hey babe," he said not looking up from his books.

With Fiyero's insistence, Elphaba promised to come over to keep him company while he was studying. She didn't understand why she had to be there since he just said that she distracts him from whatever he's doing. She came anyway; secretly wanting to spend more time with him even if they won't talk.

Elphaba sat down on the couch behind him and leaned forward. "Hi boyfriend," she said kissing his temple. Fiyero leaned backward so his head was resting on her knees. He just looked up and gave her a tired smile before going back to his readings. Elphaba looked over his shoulder. "What are you studying?" she asked. Instead of answering her, he pointed to the cover of one of his other books. _Clinical Anatomy by Regions_, it read. She knew better than to disturb him so she rummaged through her bag for her own book to read before making herself comfortable on the couch.

Deciding he needed to take a break, Fiyero got up from the floor and joined his girlfriend on the couch. He leaned against the end opposite Elphaba and pulled on the hem of her dress so she'd lean up against him instead. She did just that but continued with her book. Fiyero brushed her hair to the side to kiss her nape. "I'm tired and I think you can talk to me now," he said looking over her shoulder to see what she was engrossed in.

"I think you should keep studying," she said still not looking up from her book.

Fiyero wasn't having any of that. He kept placing light kisses on Elphaba's nape, down to the junction of her neck and shoulder, and slowly tugging down on the strap of her dress. He knew she'd be distracted by that. "You know," he said tracing patterns on her arm, "I would rather study your anatomy."

Elphaba laughed lightly at him. She closed her book and turned to face him. "You do, huh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She looked like she was actually considering letting him _study her anatomy_.

Fiyero stared at her with wide eyes. Statements like that usually got him a punch to the arm or a poke to the ribs. Elphaba actually considering this wasn't normal. "Uh-huh," he nodded.

"I thought you were tired?" she asked sitting up straight so her face was now right in front of his.

"Well, I could always use more studying," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her and playing with the hem of her dress.

"Good," she said getting up from the couch. "Ric sent over more reviewers for you." She was now halfway to the kitchen counter where she left 3 manila envelopes of never ending reviewers.

"Oh," he said scratching his head and getting up to follow Elphaba. "Thanks for getting me all worked up, babe."

"I can leave if you want me to leave, you know," she said realizing her presence really distracts him from studying.

"I don't," he said coming up behind her. He kissed her cheek before looking through the stuff she brought – manila envelopes almost bursting with notes, a brown paper bag with junk food and soda, and "Cookies!" Fiyero shouted, jumping up and down with excitement when he realized that those were Elphaba's homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Elphaba laughed at him, "You're such a kid, Yero."

Fiyero got himself 6 cookies and a glass of milk. "I have fuel to study now. Thanks for this, baby," he said quickly kissing her cheek before heading back to his previous position on the floor and hitting, literally, the books.

"Wow! Food or anything sexual is fuel for you, babe?"

"Yes, because I am so stupidly male," he said looking up to Elphaba with a wide smile. He looked so much like a child with a glass of milk on one hand and a cookie on the other. He had a milk moustache and cookie crumbs on his chin and cheek. He looked more like a child when he wiped his face off with his shirt.

"Oz, Fiyero! You're worse than the kids in my class," she said handing him a napkin. She watched Fiyero for a while before realizing he wasn't really going to study unless he was alone. "I'm leaving," she declared. "And you need to study," she added when she saw Fiyero about to complain. "I need to get Glinda a bridal shower present. Will you come with me this weekend?"

"Only if you promise to sleep over this weekend," he said with a hopeful smile. Of course he needed a reward for spending the day shopping even if Elphaba wasn't as bad as his sister.

"Sleep over? Really? What are you – a teenage girl?" Elphaba laughed incredulously. She agreed anyway. Elphaba leaned down for a goodbye kiss. "Study well and make me proud, okay?"

"Yes, mom," he said. Before Elphaba could stand back up, he pulled her into another kiss.

"You don't kiss your mother like that, do you?" she asked standing up and fixing her dress. Fiyero just winked at her.

Fiyero stood up to walk her to the door. "I think you have to go now because I really need to study," he said jokingly pushing her towards the door. "Thanks for the cookies, babe. I'll see you on Saturday," he said leaning in for another kiss. He watched her walk off towards the stairs before closing the door and taking the container of cookies to his study area.

* * *

_**How'd you like it?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**_

_**Author's note: Hey! I'm posting all the updates I can do before I don't have time to do it anymore. Like the other chapter, this is a filler. I'm not too happy with this, though. I have a couple of original characters in here too but they won't play a big part in the story. I just needed other characters for this. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.**_

_**So Anyway & ToThoseWhoGroundMe: Thanks for pointing out the excessive use of 'babe' in the last chapter. I reread it and found it annoying too. So the last part of this chapter kind of addresses that.**_

* * *

(Friday)

Avaric just finished his shift at the hospital and entered the locker room to clean up. He saw his favorite group of interns who also just finished their shifts. "Hey ladies," he said leaning against one of the lockers.

"Hi Dr. Thropp," the three of them said at the same time with fluttering eyelashes. Of course they were flirting with him like he was flirting with them.

"Heading home, Dr. Thropp?" the fourth member of this little group asked as he sashayed into the locker room. Yes, he was gay. And yes, he shamelessly flirted with Avaric more than the girls did.

"Yes, Zeric, I was just about to clean up but I wanted to ask you kids if you wanted to grab some lunch with me," he said turning to the ladies. Avaric didn't mind Zeric's flirting. Of course he liked the attention.

Freiya, the Vinkun one, the one Avaric really liked, spoke for the four of them. "I think we should just head home to get some sleep," she said. "Besides, you look dead tired yourself, Dr. Thropp." The other girls (yes, Zeric was considered one of the girls) agreed.

"Maybe next time," Bryntee and Carreen, both Gilikinese, said almost at the same time. They giggled at that.

"Of course," Avaric said pushing himself off the lockers. "Good day, ladies," he said with a wink before walking off to his own locker to grab his stuff. The girls weren't very discreet. The moment he turned his back on them, they started to giggle like schoolgirls. He listened in on them while cleaning up.

"So, did you girls see the fresh meat today?" Zeric asked. Avaric knew he meant the medical students who came in for their routine physical exam.

"Yes!" Carreen said too enthusiastically.

"And, boy, are they fresh!" Bryntee added.

Zeric went into hyper mode. "Then I guess you saw that hot piece of meat with floppy brown hair…"

"Dreamy blue eyes…" Bryntee continued swooning.

"Kissable pouty lips…" Carreen added imagining those lips.

"Please say you're not talking about Fiyero Tiggular," Freiya said laughing.

"Yes, that boy with the panty-dropping smile," Carreen said. Avaric snorted when he heard this.

"I'm guessing you didn't see him inside the clinic."

"No, I saw him at the cafeteria," Zeric said.

Freiya had to laugh again. "So I had to take his blood sample. I introduced myself and he started flirting with me," she said. Avaric suddenly felt the need to assume the protective big brother role and hunt down Fiyero. "Turns out he was trying to sweet talk me to not take his blood sample. This hot piece of meat you're talking about is afraid of needles." The four interns burst into laughter simultaneously. Avaric had to laugh, too.

"I'd still have a go at him, though," Zeric said in between breaths. Bryntee and Carreen enthusiastically agreed. "I wonder if he's single." The conversation carried on with theories about Fiyero and more giggling and swooning.

_Fiyero Tiggular, afraid of needles_, Avaric thought. _Can't wait 'til Ellie hears about this_. He wanted to butt in but decided against it. He made his way out the locker room leaving the interns to speculate about Fiyero. Elphaba had to hear all about this. "See you guys tomorrow," he said waving goodbye to the interns.

* * *

Avaric came home to Elphaba folding laundry on her bed. He didn't waste time in telling her all about what he heard. Of course he had to relay the story in between bouts of laughter.

Elphaba fell off her bed laughing. Between the fact that a gay guy liked her boyfriend and that he was afraid of needles, she didn't know if there was any more air left in her. She tried to control her laughter but every time she looked at Avaric, they both howled in laughter without words being spoken between them. Elphaba was rolling on the ground clutching her stomach.

"Is it bad that I'm making fun of my boyfriend?" she asked.

"No, not really," Avaric answered before laughing again.

"That probably explains why he sounded like he was in so much pain when he called me this morning," Elphaba said when she finally regained her composure. "But you know what's weird?"

"What?" Avaric said helping his sister up from the floor.

"Fiyero has a tattoo! Several tattoos, actually," she said picturing in her mind the blue diamond tattoos on Fiyero's back.

"You're right. I saw those tattoos when you guys were passed out drunk in my apartment back at Shiz."

"But maybe that's what made him so afraid of needles," Elphaba theorized. "He got the tattoos when he was 13; part of some tribal tradition. It probably hurt him too much. Remind me to ask him about that when I see him." She stood up from the bed to put the folded clothes back in her closet. "And that guy. Zeric, was it?"

"Zeric, yes. Overly gay," Avaric said. "Amusing most of the time."

"I wonder if Fiyero encountered him already. I'm sure it's going to be Crope and Tibbett all over again," Elphaba said remembering how freaked out Fiyero was with all the shameless flirting the couple did to him.

* * *

_(Saturday)_

Elphaba opened the door and was shocked at how early Fiyero was. "I'm impressed," she said.

"Ready to go, ba…" Fiyero was cut off.

"Okay. One – do you know that movie _Babe: Pig in the City_?" Fiyero nodded but was very confused at the question. "I feel like a pig when you call me babe so please, don't. Okay?" Fiyero nodded. "Two – yes, I'm ready to go," she said grabbing her purse and shutting the door.

"But babe's cute," he complained.

"Too cute," she said wrinkling her nose. "And I swear it makes me feel like a pig. You can call me by my name." Fiyero just agreed not wanting to lengthen the conversation about silly pet names. Elphaba linked her arms with Fiyero's as they walked out of the building. "So, I heard you made a couple of girls drop their underwear by just smiling at them," she teased.

"What are you talking about?"

Elphaba told him about the interns talking about him in the locker room. She purposely did not mention Zeric and the blood extraction bit yet. "You probably didn't notice since all girls react that way around you."

"Not all girls," he said.

"No?"

"You didn't."

"I did," she admitted. "Just not in your presence. I swooned and squealed in the privacy of my dorm room."

"Even with Linny there?" Fiyero was finding it a little hard to believe that Elphaba swooned and squealed because of him.

"Sometimes. She was out most of the time anyway," she said in a tone that said she kind of regretted admitting that to him. "So, lingerie store?" she asked rhetorically before pulling him inside.

"You're buying lingerie for my sister with me?" he asked incredulously. "I seriously can't be here for that."

"What if I was buying stuff for myself?" she asked as she picked up a corset and put it against herself as if asking Fiyero if it looks good on her.

"That's a different story," he said. "And I think you should get that."

"I already have it. You just have to wait to see it," she said putting it back on the rack. Fiyero stood there wide-eyed. "Now come with me to the pink fluffy stuff your sister loves so much."

* * *

_**So...? Please be nice. :)**_

_**BTW, that "I feel like a pig when you call me babe" bit was actually something my friend said. I just had to use it here coz I found it funny.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**__**: None of this is mine.**_

_**Author's note**__**: Hello! I'm back. It took me almost a month to update again. School's been taking up too much of my time. I apologize for the delay and for the mediocrity of this update. I'm a little bit out of it. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. It feels good to read the review alerts in my inbox while checking my email for school stuff. Anyway, I hope you like this. :)**_

_**WickedObsessed22**__**: I know I said I was going to update the other week but there were some other important things I had to do. Thanks for that review, though. It made me want to finish all my schoolwork at once and finish this. :)**_

* * *

"You can just put your stuff in the living room," Fiyero said to Elphaba as he opened the door to his apartment. "It's okay to make a mess because I hired lysosomes to clean up after."

Elphaba groaned. "Fiyeroooooo!"

"What?" he asked turning towards her from the linen closet where he was getting extra blankets and pillows.

"Nothing," she said. Elphaba was sitting on the floor going through their shopping bags.

Fiyero sat down on the couch to look at his girlfriend on the floor. She was sorting a whole day's worth of shopping – clothes and shoes for the both of them, birthday and Lurlinemas presents for several people, bridal shower giveaways (apparently, as maid of honor, it was her job to organize the bridal shower), presents for Glinda's shower and wedding. "You're so cute there on the floor. You make my zygomatic muscles contract."

Elphaba arched her eyebrow at him. She got up from the floor to sit on his lap. "It's good to know you're learning all these things in school. I'm proud of you, really," she said running her fingers through his hair. "But please, Fiyero, I'm begging you. Stop it with the med school one liners."

"But baaaaabe," he pouted.

"Fiyero!" She took his face in her hands and shook his head from side to side. "I thought we talked about that babe thing this morning?"

"You gave me a headache!" he said rubbing his temples. "And for that, you can't stop me and my very intellectual one liners."

"Just don't call me babe," she said pinching his nose and getting off from him to continue sorting. Elphaba was looking through the bags while checking off her Lurlinemas list. "Don't forget I have brunch with my brother every Sunday," she said looking up at him briefly. Fiyero was just about to protest at the realization she was leaving him early on a Sunday morning. "And you're having brunch with us," she added. "So don't give me that face."

"You know me too much," he said as he lay down on his stomach so he can go through the shopping bags as well. "Let me see your list," he said quickly snatching the piece of paper from Elphaba's hand. Going over the list, he commented, "Wow, you crossed out half of your Lurlinemas shopping list _and_ you managed to buy all the stuff you need for the bridal shower. Elphaba Thropp, you beat my sister at this!"

"Is it so bad to want to finish all these when I'm in the mood to do it?" she asked him holding out her hand so he'd give her back the piece of paper. "I rarely get in the mood to shop so I do it one time, big time."

"Makes sense. And at least you're done before the Lurlinemas shopping frenzy hits the city," he said. Fiyero looked over her shoulder to see her crossing out the first two letters of his name. "You got me a present?"

"No," she said dismissively.

But Fiyero being Fiyero, he wanted to know. "But why did you cross out my name?"

"I didn't. I crossed out the first two letters."

"But why?"

"Maybe I made a mistake," she said folding up the piece of paper and putting it back in her purse.

"Maybe you crossed out the first syllable because you have three presents for me," he guessed.

Elphaba arched her eyebrow. "What in Oz are you saying?" She didn't have a clue as to what he was trying to say.

"You divided my name in three and you'll cross out one syllable each time you get a present. Fi. Ye. Ro. You crossed out Fi already. That means there's already one."

"Believe whatever you want to believe." Elphaba just had to laugh at his childishness. "Don't you have to study?" she asked him looking at the time.

"I do but I won't because you're here," he said. "I asked you to stay over so I can spend time with you… not my books."

"Oh, and here I thought you were starting a love affair with your textbooks."

"I was. I've even slept with several of them," he said joining in on the joke. "It just feels great in the morning waking up with more than one on my bed. You know, one by my legs, another one spread out on my stomach, another one tickling my face."

"You're right. That's a great way to wake up," she said indulgently.

"Uh huh, a whole night with them makes waking up with a terrible back and neck ache worth it."

"I hope your girlfriend isn't the jealous type."

"She isn't," he said. "I think?"

Elphaba laughed. "Let's stop this nonsense."

"Why? Were you getting jealous of all the attention my books get from me?"

"No. I think I got more jealous when I heard you were flirting with one intern at the hospital the other day," she said a little bit too seriously.

Fiyero, however, did not get that she was only playing with him. He gave Elphaba an overly guilty look. "Please don't break up with me," he said taking her hand.

"Hey, I'm not breaking up with you," she said squeezing his hand. "I wasn't even jealous when Ric told me about it." She started laughing at the memory of Avaric's face when he was telling her all about it. He looked as if he won the lottery. That's how excited he was to tell Elphaba.

"What did he say?" He was confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"That there was this intern who was talking to her friends about how you shamelessly flirted with her because you were…"

"Scared of needles," he continued for her then started laughing at himself. "Well, I told you I was scared of lots of things."

"You're scared of med school, and my brother, and needles. What else?"

"Lots of other things I'm hoping you'll never find out," he answered. "Are you hungry?"

"No. Are you?"

"Always," he smiled. Fiyero stood up, stretched a little, and headed to the kitchen to fix himself a bowl of cereal.

As he stretched, Elphaba caught a glimpse of his tattooed back. "Why do you have a tattoo-filled back if you're scared of needles?"

Fiyero made his way back to the couch with his bowl of cereal. "That's exactly why I'm scared," he said with his mouth full. "I got the tattoos when I was 13. It's some coming of age thing in the Vinkus. All the men have it. We all get diamonds only the number and color depends on your social status. Anyway, that's not important. The way they did it was very crude. The needles were wooden, attached to this long wooden stick with the ink in it. Then it was pounded onto the skin. It hurt like crazy." He shivered exaggeratedly at the memory almost spilling the milk. "I think they way they went over it another time made it worse. Of course, being a coming of age tradition, a symbol of manhood, I couldn't cry there. I cried in my room. And you're the only one who knows I cried, okay?"

"You're such a big baby," she said.

"Elphabaaaa, I was 13!" he defended himself. "But come to think of it, it's a funny way of stepping into manhood, huh?"

"In any case, I love your tattoos. They're beautiful," she said smiling up at him. "And I'm sorry for laughing."

"I don't mind. It's actually funny now that I think about it." Fiyero kissed her forehead as she yawned. "How about you shower while I fix my bed so you can go to sleep?"

"How about you shower with me?"

Fiyero's face lit up but he struggled a little to answer. "Must you tempt me all the time?"

"It's fun to watch you try so hard to refuse," she said standing up.

* * *

Elphaba was in the bathroom brushing her hair when Fiyero woke up. "Good morning," he said leaning in for a good morning kiss.

"Good morning, Fiyero," she said kissing him back. "Do you need the bathroom?"

Fiyero just looked at her from head to toe. "That sundress looks nice on you," he commented. Elphaba thanked him as she exited the bathroom. "But it would look better accelerating towards the floor at 9.8 miles per second," he added smirking.

"Intellectual one liners in the morning, Fiyero? Really?" she asked turning around to walk towards him in time to see him take off his shirt. She stopped a couple of steps from him.

"I can see two things that are dropping at a speed of 9.8 miles per second," he said amused at his girlfriend. "Your underwear and your drool."

Elphaba blushed and turned around. "Hurry up! Avaric just texted me." With that, Fiyero shut the door and showered.

* * *

Elphaba dragged Fiyero to Avaric's table. "Good morning, bug," he said standing up to pull out a seat for her. "Hey, Fiyero. Have a seat."

"Good morning," Elphaba and Fiyero greeted Avaric at the same time then laughed.

It was only when she was seated that Elphaba noticed a kid of around 4 years old seated beside her brother. "Who's the kid?" she asked looking closely that the little girl. He looked so much like Avaric only darker.

Avaric looked at the girl then back at Elphaba. "Ellie, Fiyero, meet Naisha. She's 4." Naisha waved at Elphaba and Fiyero shyly. Elphaba was a little bit

"Hi Naisha. That's a beautiful name. I'm Fiyero," Fiyero said extending his hand out to the little girl who was seated in front of him. "Do you want to take a walk outside?" The little girl took his hand and walked with him.

Elphaba turned around to look at him gratefully before turning to Avaric with an unreadable expression. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Congratulations you're an aunt?"

* * *

_**Did you like it? Please be nice.**_


End file.
